Most Influential Players in NC/CYOC-genre History
Be aware that this list can be expanded, and I will soon be working on a list of the most influential player-made forces, such as technologies, alliances, individual and joint countries, etc. The following is a list of past and present influential people in the NC/CYOC-genre. This list is not fully complete and will likely expand, especially as new people begin gaining prominence. Although this list recognizes the various influential players, it is also a historic account of past-and-present people of power and great influence. New players especially may find it interesting to read about some of the people that they may not have known about because they have since retired from the NC/CYOC-genre. >In order to request someone be added to the list, please fill out the application and post it in the comments section.< Application Name: Why should they be added? Brief description of what they did: List of the Most Influential Players in NC/CYOC-genre History M1a1abrams3 Creator of CYOC – Although he was only in power for 1 thread, he earns a spot on this list for starting the NC/CYOC-genre. Sirjoseph9 He is the oldest member of the country creation threads anywhere on the RS forums, Forum Games and Roleplay alike. He owns one of the most powerful countries, the Index Kingdom, and currently stands as the owner of CYOC. His Indexan Rum and love of Cabbage is known by all. Djinn Spell While he currently owns one of the most powerful countries ever created, he is perhaps best-known for his time as CYOC owner. Starting in CYOC 3, he implemented various changes which set the tone for a new time in the genre. His rule ended on CYOC 8 when he stepped down. Waterice Man Known as WIM, he was one of the founders of the Warsaw Pact, which is historically the most powerful alliance ever created in the history of all NC/CYOC games. He is also the owner of Cyberain which is, to this day, one of the most powerful countries in existence. Teran Marine The second founder of the Warsaw Pact, owner of the historic Zargaria, arch-rival of Djinn and creator of the Ultima Tech line which influenced so many, Teran has proved to be one of, if not the, best tech inventors for the NC/CYOC genre. His ability to unite a player base without the need for a formal title was shown during CYOC 5-8. He is also known for being co-owner and co-founder of Nation Creation, which he still holds a position of power today. 123xyz8 123 is famous for his laid-back nature, the NPE, as well as being one of the oldest active members of the genre. He has owned various threads in the past, directly influenced EAW (One of the biggest threads in NC/CYOC history), and heavily uses the term “Meh”. He is also known to have many clones of himself for the NPE, although the rule of 123 in his new empire is finished. Teh Pwnage55 Although his name no longer appears anywhere on RS due to his leaving, he is known for being a master of production, trade, and all things economy. In CYOC, he and 123 formed the NPE, one of the most powerful empires ever created anywhere. In both threads, he was known for his massive ships, such as the Pwnager and the Ownager. In NC he was best known for his Merchant Station, which, to this day, generated more wealth than any single empire in NC/CYOC history. E Chip The primary military strategist for the genre, Chip has owned the powerful New Jamaica in both NC and CYOC. During NC 8, he managed to gain a great level of power when NC management declined, and he managed to unofficially lead the thread. He is also known for soundly defeating Luimnigh during the Hulk-Speak War, without losing a single casualty. Chip also held many positions during the old NC Republic. He is currently the owner of CAMS, which had one of the most successful upstarts of any thread. Sithlord Man Sith is known for his work with the UCN on CYOC, as well as various nations on NC which all reached high-ranks. After Seththebleak (Royal Mythos) stepped down as owner of FL, Sith took it over and built it into a giant. Among his great empires which included the UCN, Sith also merged Arrentine with Zargaria to form a supernation in NC. Sith was also frequently a member of NC management. Roccodog34 Although his time on CYOC was short, he is not to be forgotten. He is famous for the empire known as Sol Solis, which managed to kidnap a massive number of Djinn’s citizens. To this day, few things of this magnitude have happened to Djinnaken. Scorched125 (AmunRa) After creating Dark Lord Scorched and getting a single nation killed more times than thought possible, Scorched founded Nation Creation with Teran Marine. Together, Scorched and Teran engineered much of what NC is and paved the way for future NC-type threads. There he is also known for Stratus and the once-powerful Aiurian Empire, which has gone extinct. Aries Aries founded Empires At War after briefly playing 123’s Create Your Own RS Kingdom. His thread ended up being one of the largest, as well as the biggest rival NC has ever known. After much success, he stepped down, leaving Siam Meow as the owner. Wuatduhf One of few non-CYOCers that joined during NC 1, he ended up engineering one of the largest and least-armed space empires in NC/CYOC history after the Depression that was NC 8. He also helped uphold NC management as NC declined during NC 19 and 20. He has since retired from NC. Siam Meow After Aries stepped down as owner of EAW, Siam Meow took it over and kept it going. Under him the thread saw new heights, becoming the first of the NC/CYOC threads to surpass 30 threads. After this, EAW went into a rapid decline, and eventually dissolved. Seththebleak (Royal Mythos) Seth originally played NC where his country saw some success. However, soon he wanted to own his own thread where power was spread more evenly, and thus Feudal Lords was born. It was an immediate success. He also created another popular thread (The name escapes me…), which had an upstart that was supposedly even faster than that of NC 1, as Pwnage once said. However, he stepped down during FL 3 and went inactive. Aura Oscura (Kyr Paidiou/Akuma Zero/Echelon Zero) Having joined NC when it was in its single digits, Kyr owned various powerful nations and was directly instructed by Teran, leading to one of the most impressive NC tech lists. During the old NC Republic, he frequently held positions there and eventually ended up in Executive Management. He remained in Executive Management until he formally left due to real-life priorities. Cardnals100 After forming the Canary Empire and engineering it into a major power, she merged with Fez’s nation to form the Austro-Canary Empire, which was one of the most powerful NC Empires and one of the first non-veteran nations to reach a great level of power and influence. She has since retired from NC. Fezkoffee (Best known as Liam of Fez) Along with Cardnals, he helped lead the Austro-Canary Empire to great heights, eventually becoming one of the most powerful NC Empires. He also helped prove that in NC, even veterans can be challenged by dedicated new players. Along with this, he is known for wearing a Fez religiously. He has since retired from NC. Category:Meta-Articles